


小狗

by SpicyTaroball



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: K9 - Freeform, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTaroball/pseuds/SpicyTaroball
Summary: ⚠️双性⚠️失禁⚠️狗奴成分含有
Relationships: 姜广涛/胡良伟
Kudos: 5





	小狗

他接到爸爸的电话让他脱光了等在门口，挂断之前爸爸又提醒了一遍让他把暖气开高一些。他乖乖把自己收拾干净，刚在玄关的小软垫上跪下就听见了房门打开的声音。爸爸今天大概是出席了比较正式的场合，西装搭配着黑色高领毛衣让他看起来较平时更为严肃。

爸爸没有看他，而是先确认门框边控制器显示屏上的暖气温度。他看见爸爸皱了皱眉，伸手在加号键上摁了几下，才坐上脚凳脱去鞋袜。他一边在心里算着这要多少下板子来抵，一边将一对棉质拖鞋分两次叼到爸爸脚边。爸爸揉揉他的头发，赤足走进了客厅，他立刻膝行着跟上。

爸爸坐在沙发上用马鞭逗他，像是真的在训练小动物一样，只下达简单的命令，让他跟着马鞭的指示或跪趴或抬起四肢仰躺。他的屁股已经为暖气温度付出代价变得红肿，身上错落着新鲜的鞭痕，他不知道爸爸的鞭子下一次会落在哪里，只能努力揣摩着爸爸的意思尽可能做出标准的动作。大概是为了配合这次游戏，堵住他的尿道棒上坠着一颗花纹精致的铃铛，随着他的动作发出清脆的声响。

爸爸的马鞭最后落在了龟头上，铃音的响起在这一次伴着他浸染哭腔的尖叫，他半勃的性器恹恹地垂了下去——爸爸在用鞭子帮他压抑不该有的欲望。

屋子里的温度不断攀高，爸爸脱了外套和上衣，俯下身来抱他，他配合地将手搭上爸爸的颈侧。但爸爸拿着马鞭的那只手托起他屁股的时候鞭稍触到了性器，他条件反射地挣了一下，慌乱之中抓伤了爸爸的脖子。他眼泪翻涌着滚落，嘴唇张合着打乱了喘息的节奏，他准备出声道歉，但很快又像是想起了什么闭上了嘴。他可怜兮兮地望着爸爸，浑身发抖。

“怕什么？又没怪你。”爸爸抓着他的手，闷笑着啄吻他的指尖，“你就是太乖了，小猫还是要偶尔亮亮爪子。”

他被臊得直掉眼泪，抽抽嗒嗒地摇头。但爸爸还没玩够，刻意曲解他的意思：“噢，对，你不是小猫，你是小狗。羞羞答答、畏畏缩缩的小土狗。”爸爸抬起他的屁股顶入后穴，落下的话音里掺着他渐趋浓烈的哭声。

“是不是？”爸爸咬了一口他的鼻尖，把他压进沙发里操弄，“现在允许你说话。”——现在允许他说话，意思是他必须给出肯定的回答。他心里不愿意承认，却只能抽噎着答是。

爸爸好像猜到他的不情愿，掐着他的乳头逼问：“是什么？自己说。”

他说不出口。

小家伙暂时说不出口，爸爸想。

爸爸取下了他身前的尿道棒，让他在交合中不断升起反应，再极有耐心地停下动作，用马鞭把那根东西抽到疲软。如此反复数次他终于哑着嗓子贴在爸爸耳边啜泣道：“我是、我是小狗。”被泪水模糊的视线里他看到爸爸颈侧的抓痕上又叠了几个深深的齿印。

“好乖。”爸爸亲了亲他的额头，抽出性器往他的后穴里塞了两颗连着电线的金属小球。爸爸将他放回地上：“听话的小狗应该有奖励。”

但他不用想也知道，爸爸口中的奖励对他来说也与刑罚别无二致。

果然，“自己蹭出来。”他听见爸爸这么说。然后逼着他像发情的小狗一样，两手搭着爸爸的膝盖，跪立着用阴茎在西装裤粗糙的表面磨蹭，一旦动作稍有停滞，穴里的小球就会释放出电流。爸爸让他哭着射了一次又一次，最后落在裤子上的精液已经稀薄得近乎透明。他整个身子都趴在了爸爸膝上，双腿止不住地打颤。

白色液体在西裤藏青色的表面纠缠着暗纹蜿蜒，顺着裤腿滴落在爸爸的脚踝和足面。他见状艰难地汇聚了一点力气，趴伏下身子把脸凑到爸爸脚边将那上面的液体舔舐干净，翘起的臀部因为这个动作轻微地前后晃动。

——倒真像一只拱粮的小狗。

爸爸为这个想法轻笑出声，用马鞭拍了拍他的屁股：“乖狗狗，可以了。”红晕以肉眼可见的速度蒸腾他的全身，他细细地呜咽一声，浑身脱力侧倒在地毯上。爸爸欺身上前，就着这个姿势抬起他一条腿肏进他的女穴。

爸爸射进他肚子里的时候后穴的刑具呼应似的又给他的敏感点施加了一次电击，他用力到泛白的指尖在皮质沙发上留下抓痕，颈线拉长发出无声的尖叫。淡黄色的尿液同时从他小屄的尿孔和马眼里流出，弄脏了地毯和爸爸掉落在地上的西装外套。


End file.
